From SE-A-9001184-2 is known an artificial foot, with which is obtained a rapid, step-less and smooth adjustment of the foot angle for a foot blade forming part of the foot, at the same time as the foot blade is resilient. The solution presented in that patent operates in a good manner, but incorporates a number of mechanical components, such as struts, rails, ball and nut mechanism, braking and arresting means, which together give the construction a rather large number of components, which make the foot according to the patent rather expensive and space-demanding.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide an adjustable prosthesis joint, such as a prosthesis foot or the like, which has the same high functionality as the artificial foot according to the above-mentioned patent, but which incorporates a smaller number of mechanical components and therefore can be made less space-demanding and less expensive to manufacture than the older solution, and this has been achieved in that the construction has been given the features defined in the characterizing part of claim 1.
Hereinafter the invention will be further described with reference to an embodiment schematically illustrated in the accompanying drawings.